Rebellions Slave
by KittyKatPeterson
Summary: Yuki is sold into slavery by his parents and has been there for four years now. None have been able to tame his attitude or his language, that is until a new 'Master comes along and buys him. Slavery, rape, bondage. More summary inside. Other warnings L8r
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Hot sex scenes, Behavioral issues, BDSM, Yaoi, Seme/Uke situations. A tale of Master and slave. Yuki is sold into slavery by his family, but none have been able to tame him. None have been able to curb his tongue or even his attitude no matter how many beatings his body was made to endure. That is until he is bought by his new master.  
Disclaimer : Alright this story is made by me, produced by me... you can call it whatever you want to call it but I claim this story. It is mine!  
Chapter 1: Explaining How I Got Here

* * *

In a world where slavery is legal if you find a person who doesn't have papers a boy sits in a warehouse about to be sold on planet Jalex.

* * *

I don't know how many months I've been here. It's dark right now. I'm In a room I think. My body is covered in lacerations and bruised. I was taken, kidnapped, and in my own home at that.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in my living room just watching T.V. when it happened. Mom and Dad had just left the day before for a second honey moon or something like that, all of my friends were wither busy with girlfriends or gone at the 'A Day To Remember' concert, so I was stuck at home to do nothing, since I completely spaced asking my parents for money so that I could go.  
"GAh!" I groaned as I went to stand up and lightheartedness washed over me. I tripped over the coffee table and landed on my face. "Mother Fucker!" I sat up holding my bleeding nose in my hand and walked to the bathroom for toilet paper, and then I felt it. It was like someone was watching me and I saw someone run past the large window in the living room. I ran forward to the bathroom and quickly grabbed toilet paper, and after shoving it up my nose I rushed outside.

"Hey! I saw you! Why are you in my yard!" We had a tall wood fence circling our house so they came in here for a reason. "HELLO I KNOW I SAW YO-" I was knocked forward and onto my knees when someone slammed something over the back of my head. The toilet paper fell out of my nose and fresh blood poured out of my nose and the new cut on the back of my head. I groaned as the world spun and I fell on my face for the second time that night.

"What the Fuck!" I said trying to get up but finding a foot planted firmly in between my shoulder blades.

"Package found and obtained." I heard the man above me say and I turned my head to look up at a masked man talking into a cell phone. He looked almost like a ninja from a movie. He had rope hanging from his belt and two handcuffs as well.

"Get off!" I struggled under him but he must have weighed three times as much as me. I was only 11! "Ouch. Let me go!" I muttered when He clasped something hard and cold around my wrists. The hand cuffs? Next he pulled something out of his pocket and shoved it in mouth and tying it around my head. I was struggling the whole time. What does he want? Oh god I wish mom and dad were here. I glared up at the man when he flipped me over onto my back and then picked my up and threw me over his shoulder. I was kicking and screaming although it couldn't be heard, but he held me a certain way so that I couldn't hurt him.

He carried me out the gate, pausing to make sure no one was around and then moved to the van that pulled up right as we left out the gate. The side door opened and he threw me in and jumped in behind me. Someone caught me and I struggled more wildly trying to get free.

"Haha! another one! how much to you think we'll get for picking him up? Oh and why do you think his parents sold him? The house looks nice so they don't need the money." A frown appeared on the face of the man who had picked me up. He had taken off his mask but my vision was to blurry to see him. My head hurt. I groaned and tried to struggle away but I was to weak. Fear shot through my body upon hearing that my parents had sold me. Why did they do that? Don't they love me? Yes they have to love me... these people just want me to give up hope!

"Stop talking about it! The kids can still hear you know!" The man who was holding me yelled at the man who had taken me and smacked him upside the head, and that's around the time where I passed out.

* * *

Now I sat in the warehouse in a kennel lined up with thousands of other slaves. I was usually sold out over the night to a master who either wanted me for himself or to be shared at a party. But tonight was my lucky night. I could rest easy and pretend I was back at my house with mom and dad.  
XXXX  
I was woken up by the sound of the large metal door to the warehouse grating against the concrete flooring. I tensed up along with all of the other slaves, and shrunk farther back into the dog like crate.

"yes sir we have a large quality of slaves just in this room if you would like to take a look." The Slav handler spoke, his voice ringing out and reaching all of the slaves, and filling them with fear. Footsteps reached my ears along with the sound of cages being opened. I watched as the slaves who were picked lined up in a straight line and kneeled submissively on the floor. The man was getting closer to me and still picking out slaves. They were seemingly random. Some had blond hair some had black, some where tall some where short. He passed my cage then and I let out a shaky sigh of gratefulness. This caused the man to stop much to my mortification and kneel in front of my cage. I let out and audible growl and lashed my foot out at the cage door, causing him to jump sightly.

"actually... I think this one I'll take. You may put the rest back up." The other man nodded and proceeded to put the other ones back before coming to open my cage and let me out. I lunged forward, attempting to run away from the two opposing men but my new 'Master', caught me around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Let me go you bastard! Hey didn't you hear me! Let me go fucker!" I cried out and struggled to get away as he signed a paper saying that I was his and handed the other man money. If only my hands were free I would have killed him right then and there.

"Wold you like us to sedate him sir?" I looked up to see the man nod his head and then I screamed as the slave handler came at me with a needle. I was turned around so that my face was planted in my new 'Masters' coat, and when I felt the needle prick my skin I bit down hard to keep from screaming a second time.

Within seconds I was drossy and disoriented.  
"I... I can't think! Why don't these people just let me go home..eeh." I hadn't realized that I was talking out loud but both men seemed to ignore me, and my new 'Master' was listening to the details about me while I was sleeping in his arms.

How many masters I have had, how many times I've been lent out, everything down to how my parents had sold me and that I had been here for four years now, plus the fact that no ones seems to be able to tame me.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary / Warnings : Hot sex scenes, rape, behavioral issues, BDSM, Yaoi, Seme/Uke situations. A tale of Master and slave. Yuki is sold into slavery by his family, but none have been able to tame him. None have been able to curb his tongue or even his attitude no matter how many beatings his body was made to endure. That is until he is bought by his new master.  
Disclaimer : Alright this story is made by me, produced by me... you can call it whatever you want to call it but I claim this story. It is mine!  
Chapter 2: Breaking Yuki

* * *

Soft...it's soft... and warm.

"mmm..." I curled deeper into the warmth and when I felt arms wrap around me I jumped and started to struggle. "L-Let me... Let me go! Hey! Fucker! I'm talking to you! Let me g-" I was slapped hard across the face and pulled tighter into an embrace.

"Stop moving around and go back to sleep!" I trembled as the burning slowly subsided from my cheek and then I bit down hard on the chest that I was pulled up to. The man whom was holding me yelped in pain and jumped into a sitting position. He then proceeded to slap me like some common whore. I growled and swung my hands in a clawed attempting to land at least one blow on the apposing man. I felt something warm splash across my face and I opened my eyes to see a trail of blood flowing down a beautiful mans face.

The man had an angel like face, and beautiful black hair assorted in a spiky array. I also noticed that the man seemed to be wearing nothing upon seeing a carefully sculpted abdomen and strong shoulders.

When he opened his eyes I almost flinched in fear. One was a vibrant green and the other a bright sky blue, almost like a cat... , but that's not what scared me. He had this... look in his eyes. It seemed that he had the knowledge of hundreds of years in those eyes and he was looking at me with such anger...

I cried out as I was held down and slapped a few more times before he lifted my legs up and over his shoulders. I twisted and kicked and I did everything I could to not be raped again. Oh gods please don't do this to me again. Please just save me.

The man leaned on me so that his unclothed cock was pressed up to my ass but he didn't enter me. He leaned in right next to my face. He grabbed my flailing and scratching hands and held them still in one of his. I closed my eyes tight once I knew that struggling was pointless and I tried as hard as I could to relax the muscles in my ass, so that penetration wouldn't hurt as much as if it would if I were clenching.

I gritted my teeth and waited but he just sat there on top of me with my legs pressed uncomfortably into my chest and his. When still after another few moments nothing happened I opened my eyes. His anger seemed to be gone and he was watching me.

"Why don't you people just let me go home?" I whispered. He just ignored it and then spoke up himself.

"You are being punished for daring to raise a hand to me. Are you prepared for your punishment? When I'm done with you, trust me, You'll never raise a hand to me again." I scoffed at this.

"Take your best shot ass whole." I then closed my eyes again, steeling myself again for penetration, but when he released me I blinked up at him in confusion. "I thought you said you were going to fucking punish me!" He laughed at this.

"Do you think I would punish a pet with my body? I use sex as a treat, not a punishing implement."

"Masters don't do that! They rape you no matter what! Your sick! Trying to get into peoples heads by making them think that they are willingly having sex!"

"I like you pet. You actually have the stones to try and repel me unlike all of the other mindless pets. I'm going to keep you, and I AM going to break you."

"Fuck that! You may have my body, But you will NEVER have my spirit. I won't let you take it. Go ahead and try." My voice had lost some of it's volume when I said the last few parts and he looked at me oddly as I said them. He finally moved off of me, and I sat up, with him, and tried to dart away.

I was caught of course and he surprised me by chaining me to a sitting position on the wall and floor, by the hard metal color that was around my neck and by a metal cuff that was soft on the inside, on each of my wrists and ankles, and ironically on both of my knees. I cried out and tried to lung at him, and only causing harm to myself. This resulted in him pressing a button on the wall by the bed which made the chain for my knees to sink into the wall some. This made my legs spread and let my naked body be revealed for the man to see.

I fought and growled only making the man press another button and making my hands be pulled up and over my head and cross over each other. I fought the tears that threatened to run down my face.

"You will apologize to me, I assume that the position will become uncomfortable and very shortly." I growled as the man turned on heal and walked out of the room, and when he was gone I let go of the tears that had built up. I was sopping wet by the time that the tears stopped and my muscles WHERE beginning to cramp painfully but I had been through much worse and I could deal with the slight tingling pain in my arms, legs, and back. I sat string blankly at the floor to my right, and when the man came in, I didn't look up.

"Are you ready to apologize?" I slowly lifted my head and smiled at him.

"Fuck you." I then cried out as he pressed the button again causing my arms to be stretched farther up and my knees to be forced farther apart. By the time I had looked back up he was gone again.

* * *

I don't know how long I had been in that position, but it must have been a day or two. My stomach was empty, my bladder was on the verge of bursting, and my muscles were all so stiff and sore that I didn't even bother trying to move around. That man, Master Xeden, He told me his name after coming in a few times to see if I was willing to apologize. He also ate in front of me while watching me and listening to my stomach rumble. He said that it was part of the punishment but I still have been through worse. My muscles were really to numb to feel now so it didn't bother me but I REALLY need to pee.

Well it is his fault and I've been through more embarrassing things... I released my bladder right as he walked in. He stopped in his tracks, and just stared at the puddle on the floor in between my legs.

"Why don't you come clean up my mess 'MASTER'?" I said the word 'master' with as much venom as I could and watched as a look of disgust crossed his face.

"You actually peed yourself? You really are obsistant." I smirked as he left and came back with a towel. He threw the towel over the mess and then used his foot to soak up the foul smelling pee with it. He then reached down, and with rubber gloves on his hands, he picked up the towel and walked out of the room. I smirked knowing that I had jut degraded myself, but he had degraded himself more by cleaning my mess up. I waited for him to return, and when he didn't return after a long time, I closed my eyes, and slept.

* * *

I woke up slightly disoriented. I grumbled something that even I couldn't understand before sitting up to ease the pulling from the chain on my neck and wrists. This caused pin pricks of pain to race through my body at having not moved in a long time.

"So... Are you ready to apologize?" I smirked and lifted my head to reply, this cost me dearly as more pinpricks of pain raced through my body.

"Ahh... N-never..." He smirked and stood to walk out, but at that exact moment I couldn't take staying in that position any longer. I was hungry, I needed to pee again, and my body hurt. "I-I...I'm... Oh fuck I can't say it." My body was trembling and I looked down at the ground as tears slid down my face. A sob racked my body as he sighed and left the room. "Why can't I just say those words? (sob) Why am I even here?"

After another long period of time, he came back in, leaned against the wall, crossed his arms, and waited.

"If your waiting for me to apologize... I-I can't." I paused and fully expected him to leave the room, instead when he came over to me and leaned down so that his face was in front of mine. I was shocked when he gently placed his lips onto mine. I gasped, opening my mouth and pulling back only to have my head lean deeper into the wall. When his tongue invaded my mouth I bit down but stopped myself from biting to hard and earning more time in this horrid device. Instead I turned my head to the side and gasped again as he kissed my neck.

"Wh-Whta are you doing!" He just chuckled, no masters had ever done this. The NEVER pleasured you... never. His kissing was slowly moving down my abdomen and the pleasure was driving me insane. "Release my arms and legs." I begged him.

"I told you you have to apologize first. I will not let you go until then." I groaned as the pleasured feeling on my chest suddenly stopped, he leaned back to look at me, and my erection was there for all to see. I groaned again and wiggled again in pained pleasure, trying to get friction on my rigid erection.

"Oh gods... pl- oh fuck." I closed my eyes tight in pain as the sharp stinging pain raced through my body again, causing a double of pleasure and pain. "I-I'm...I'm...S-so-s." A tear ran down my cheek and I lowered my head before he could see, but he did notice when more tears ran down my face, and my chest was soaking wet.

"A-are you crying?" I shook my head to fast, and I heard him laugh a little. "Why don't you just apologize?" A sob escaped me.

"I hate you so much." Why can't I just apologize? Maybe it's because I have no respect for the people who call themselves the masters of other people. I hate them. I hate them all, and I have to much pride to apologize to any of them. He only smiled a little and leaned in to capture my lips again. I didn't resist this time but I didn't open my mouth at first wither.

It was such a sweet kiss. Warm and soft, it almost felt loving and the thought of that made my stomach churn in excitement. I groaned as he licked the bottom of my lip as if begging for entry to my mouth and then he spent the next minute and a half exploring what seemed like every corner of my mouth. When he pulled back again and I groaned in longing, he said,

"If you'll just apologize, then I will continue. All you need to do is say your sorry." He had pulled back and was looking into my eyes as if he were concerned.

"I won't and I don't want you to continue." Okay that was a lie... well half of it was. I won't say that I'm sorry, but I really do want him to continue. His hand suddenly reached out and began to play with the tip of my erection causing my head to fly into the wall. I gasped loudly before saying,

"I thought you said sex was a treat, not a punishment." He nodded.

"Yes but this isn't sex, and if you count this as sex, then let's just say that I'm making a special exception for you." I cried out again as his hand moved from the tip of my cock, to circling around the base, and then to slipping a ring on with his other hand. I cried out as the tight band cut off the ability of my consummation.

He suddenly moved again until he was on his hands and knees, he then moved downwards to wrap his mouth around my rigid and twitching organ. The pleasure was extraordinary and when it built until it couldn't anymore and the ring kept me from cumming it was like I had lost my mind.

"I'm sorry. Just release the ring!" I didn't care that I had just apologized but the pain of not being able to cum was almost to much, It was such an amazing feeling and it just kept building and building and building, and it never stopped. Going through dry orgasms again and again hurt so much without feeling the real pleasure that I could be feeling. Suddenly the ring was off and with one more suck of that talented mouth I came hard. It felt so...amazing. The ecstasy was so great that I didn't notice when he walked out of the room with a smirk on his face, and leaving me still chained to the wall.

* * *

"I said I was sorry! Now release me!" He had come back and had pressed the button and had given me room to move around but still I was chained up. "Let me free! You said you would!" He watched me careful before winking and saying,

"No if I recall I said, you will apologize to me, I assume that the position will become uncomfortable and very shortly. I believe those are my EXACT words." I glared at him angrily as I rubbed my arms in an attempt to return the blood to them. I could still feel the ghost of my orgasm but that wasn't what was important at the moment. What was important was trying to get out and away, and yes, Killing was now an option.

"Ur so fucking funny. Just- never mind... do what you want... I don't care." He started walking towards me.

"What... I... want? Really? You'll LET me do whatever I want? I think that your the funny one here Mr. ... Yuki I believe was your name. You really are rebellious, and I can see why your parents sold you into slavery... They probably made a fortune from yo-"

"SHUT UP!" I glared up at him angrily and watched the emotions play on his face from shocked that I had screamed at him, to angry, then to smirking as he got what I was angry about.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? Your parents didn't want you and you need to accept that Yuki. They no longer love you"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaah! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up...shut up... (sob) Just stop..." I could feel more tears running down my face. "They loved me... I know they did! They told me everyday how much they loved me... They wouldn't do this to me..." Would they? Could they? No they can't... They loved me... they had to love me... I'm there only son... and they even said they did. They have to love me.

"They didn't do this to me, they love me. They didn't do this to me, they love me. They didn't do this to me, they love me." I whispered those words to myself and rocked my body back and forth while hugging my arms tightly to my chest. I felt a hand on my head, but did nothing.

"I-I'm sorry Yuki... I didn't mean to push you like that." He's... sorry? A master isn't sorry... That's my impression anyways.

"You're not sorry." He stared at me as if he were shocked. "unchain me?" He nodded his head and after three days of being naked and in chains, I was finally free of them. I tried to stand and make it to the bed but was unable and ended up leaning against my Master for support. He had me lay on the bed in a way so that I was on my stomach, he then climbed on top of me and I went back into a panic mode.

Countless memories of past rapes flitted through my head and I began to struggle in fear, but it was in vain.

* * *

Flash Back

"Oh gods, don't do this!" I'm a person! just like you! Hey stop it!" Am I about to be raped? The man was a burley man but I can't say that he wasn't at least a little handsome. Why am I naked? Oh god's I can't remember! I-I was in a large warehouse. There-there were people there? Egh... I-I was strapped to a table as they did a physical and stuck me multiple times with needles. Then I had passed out and I woke up just now here?

I screamed in pain as the man stuck one of his fingers into a place that should never be touched. After screaming for another few seconds he resorted to stuffing what smelled like a sock into my mouth. It tasted horrible but that was the least of my worries. He had stuck two more of his fingers into my ass and was pumping. Oh god's it hurts to much. Make it stop please! After I said this prayer to the fake gods, he positioned himself.

I felt something hard, that wasn't his fingers, probe the entrance to my ass, Tears ran down my face as I felt him slowly push into me. It felt... wrong.. and it hurt so bad. I was thrashing and screaming into the gag. This seemed to anger him though and instead of waiting for me, and eleven year old to adjust to the pain of rape, he plunged fully into me.

"This is for your insolence. You never fight your master boy. Now don't forget that or you'll be punished far harder than I'm about to punish you." With that he thrust into me with no restraint, but I was lost to the pain and while my body remained there on that bed, being violated, my mind had temporarily vanished to a much calmer, safer place.

By the time I had come back to my senses I was lying in the bed alone. I was crying so hard from the pain that I hadn't noticed as a young boy only a few years older than myself, had walked in with a pail of warm water, a cleaning cloth, and bandages.

I cried out as I felt a hand on my shoulder, holding me down, and since I was lying on my back, I thought that it was that man, come back again, I screamed again as something warm, wet, and rough began assaulting the beaten area of my ass. When the cleaning was over, I had calmed down upon realizing that whoever this person was, it wasn't my Master, and he was helping me.

"It seems he's been especially ruff on you new boy." I only whimpered in response and he lifted my hips to wrap a bandage around my lower reagin. That boy ended up being my one and only friend in that horrible place, and I was glad that I was only there for a few weeks. But that boy, whom never gave me his name, had been my one and only 'Ally' in the three years that I have been here.

* * *

I came back to reality and noticed that I had stopped struggling and there was a slight burn on my shoulders, but it was... how should I put it... I good burn. Then I felt it, Warm strong hand kneading the muscled in my shoulders and neck and then moving down but not going to far down in case he spooked me again. I groaned out and tried to move away. This isn't what masters do. Masters are mean. Why is this man so... different? As he kneaded four years of tension out of my shoulders, I slowly relaxed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you so much nicer?" He chuckled deeply, but only continued to rub the tension out of my body. He could have answered me, but I would never have known. I fell softly into the embrace of sleep, and tonight... I didn't have nightmares.


End file.
